


Mistletoe Kiss

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will finds mistletoe in the kitchen and finally gives in.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 194
Collections: Wendigo & Stag





	Mistletoe Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lionheartgirl90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionheartgirl90/gifts).



“Did you put mistletoe up in the kitchen?” 

Hannibal looked up from his sketchpad. “No, of course not. Why would I do something so inane and childish?” 

Will sighed. “I’m not gonna be mad if you did.” 

“Will, I assure you…” 

He held up the mistletoe. “I found this in the archway. You know mistletoe is dangerous for dogs. If it had fallen and Cephie ate it she could’ve been seriously sick.” 

“I did not put up anything,” Hannibal murmured, going back to his sketchbook, “And if I had, I certainly would not have put it in the kitchen.” 

Will frowned. “I’m not mad that you did.” 

“If you are so afraid to express your feelings for me that it makes you more comfortable to accuse me of the offense….” 

He stomped across the room and tossed the mistletoe down on Hannibal’s desk. 

“When have I ever said I was afraid?” 

Hannibal didn’t look up and continued to sketch. “We sleep in the same bed, have sexual intercourse only under the cover of darkness, and you have not once given me any indication in the years we’ve been companions that things will change. I, of course, am a slave to my unrelenting desire and love for you so I will allow you to treat me like a dirty secret even if it’s to yourself.” 

His stomach clenched. “I….” 

He froze when Hannibal lifted the sketchbook up and showed him the drawing he’d been working on. The way Will was depicted made him blush, and feel oddly flattered. 

“As I have no memory of seeing you in such a state I have spent my time imagining it. I have felt the touch of your lips, skin, and tongue yet never seen you experience mine.” 

“Hannibal….” 

Hannibal grabbed hold of the mistletoe and held it above his head. “Can you honestly say you don’t want to see me too?” 

Will’s hand shook as he lay it on the desk, and very slowly he moved his fingers to touch Hannibal’s. His fear made him pause though Hannibal moved to intwine their fingers together. 

“I didn’t put the mistletoe up in the kitchen,” he whispered, tears in his eyes. 

Hannibal stood and the closeness of him made Will shiver. 

“I know,” he whispered, leaning in, “I did.” 

Will kissed him hard, smashing their mouths together, and as pieces of clothes fell to the floor he could hardly stop the tears that fell down his face. Hannibal eagerly tasted them, licking his cheeks, and followed the path down every inch of his skin. 

“Hannibal….” 

“Will you punish me, Will?” 

“You were making me crazy,” he moaned, arching up as Hannibal started to lick his cock, “I thought maybe I forgot that I…” 

He groaned and closed his eyes as Hannibal took him into his mouth, grabbing hold of the desk. 

“Fuck, Hannibal…” 

“Open your eyes.” 

Will opened his eyes and stared down at him. “I’m not afraid of my feelings for you.” 

Hannibal smiled. “No?” 

“No,” he whispered, reaching out to touch his face. 

“Why have we been hiding in the dark, Will? Do you pretend I am someone else? Daydream that it’s Molly you’re thrusting into?” 

Will shook his head. “No, it’s...it’s not my feelings I’m afraid of...it’s yours.” 

Hannibal stood and moved in close to him again, their mouths so close Will could feel breath on his lips. “What scares you about my feelings?” 

“I feel like if I let myself see the way you look at me when we’re...that you’ll pull me under and I’ll drown.” 

“We could’ve drowned that night in the water,” Hannibal whispered, putting his hands on Will’s thighs, “And we got to shore together. Is your trust in me still so broken that you’d think I’d let you drown alone?” 

“Hannibal…” 

“I love you, Will,” he whispered in his ear, nuzzling his cheek, “And even if I pull you under…I’d never let you go.” 

Will pushed him back and stared into his eyes. “Pull me under the waves, Hannibal.” 

Hannibal growled as he pulled him off the desk, leading them to the chaise and tossing Will down. He kissed him again, shaking so hard Will could feel every tremble. 

“Will…” 

“Take me however you want me,” Will whispered, touching his face, “I love you, Hannibal.” 

He smiled and licked his palm, taking hold of Will’s hardness. “It’s time for you to see what I feel when you’re inside me. Drowning in my love is not the horror you’ve imagined.” 

Will groaned when Hannibal kissed him again, every stroke making him moan. He barely had a second to take a breath as they parted when Hannibal slowly settled down onto his cock. 

“Fuck,” he gasped, grabbing his hips, “It….” 

“I have never felt so full, Will,” Hannibal sighed, rocking up only to thrust back down, “Do you feel how full you make me? How perfect we are together?” 

“Hannibal, it’s….” 

“It’s beautiful,” he gasped, rocking back again, “Our perfect joining. Now…drown with me.”

Every tremble of his lips, flicker of eyelashes, and groaned gasp made Will weak as he watched. He wanted to taste him, get closer and closer, but would miss seeing his face. 

Seeing his feelings. 

Will could hardly breathe as he watched, taking Hannibal’s cock in hand, and when he saw him come he had tears in his eyes. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered, leaning up to kiss him, “So sorry.” 

“Come for me, Will.” 

He thrust up twice more and Hannibal stared into his eyes as his orgasm was ripped from him. 

“Yes, yes, Will, show me.” 

Will kissed Hannibal as he fell, digging nails into his neck, and when he broke for breath pressed their foreheads together. 

“It was….” 

“Perfect,” Hannibal whispered, “A perfect end to our mistletoe kiss.” 

Will smiled as he let him go, and Hannibal pulled out to settle on his chest. 

“I’ll buy some more mistletoe tomorrow,” Will whispered, running fingers through his hair. 

“You would brave the shops so close to Christmas? What about the danger to Encephalitis?” 

“The places I plan to put them won’t be a danger to her.” 

Hannibal smiled. “Are you planning on drowning every day with me now, Will?” 

“Will you hold onto me?” 

“Always.” 

“Then I’m ready to fall under the waves every day for the rest of our lives…..with my eyes open.” 

Hannibal closed his eyes and sighed as he settled against Will’s chest. “That’s all I need for Christmas this year.” 

  
  



End file.
